1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device to prevent the formation of condensate in compressed gas.
2. Related Art
In particular, the present invention concerns a device to prevent the formation of condensate in compressed gas coming from an oil-injected compressor element which is provided with an air inlet and a compressed air outlet which is connected to an oil separator which is connected to the above-mentioned compressor element by means of an injection pipe for the injection of oil and whereby a cooler is provided in the above-mentioned injection pipe which can be bridged by means of a bypass.
It is known that, by compressing air, moisture which is present in this air, can condense as the pressure increases.
With oil-injected compressors such as for example oil-injected screw-type compressors, the lubricating and cooling oil which is injected in the compressor element may be polluted by condensate as a result thereof, which results in deteriorated operating characteristics of said lubricating and cooling oil in most cases and in premature wear of the different parts of the cooling system and the compressor system.
In order to prevent the formation of condensate, the compressed air temperature must be forced to above its dew point.
However, one must also keep in mind that, in order to preserve the qualities of the cooling and lubricating oil, the admissible temperature increase is restricted, since too high temperatures may degrade the oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,390 describes a device of the above-mentioned type which makes use of said principle, and whereby a pneumatically driven valve is provided in the above-mentioned bypass which can be switched in an open and closed position on the basis of periodical measurements of the relative humidity, the ambient temperature, the system pressure and the system temperature.
Such a known device is disadvantageous in that it does not allow for a continuous adjustment of the compressed air temperature, since it can only switch the cooler on or off.
Another disadvantage of such a known device is that it does not allow to swiftly react to sudden load variations in the compressor element, which lead to sudden variations in the compressed air temperature and the compressed air pressure, such that temperature and dew point peaks may occur in the supplied compressed air in case of quick load variations.